User blog:MermaidatHeart/Putting the "Fun" back in "Funeral"
Kelly is Bored #4 Take a good guess. Yep. It has to be done. Not sorry about it. Okay, maybe just a little bit. If you haven't figured out what I'm trying to tell you, is that Liam's tombstone won't be alone anymore. By now, if you're still unsure, think about what happened to Liam. Still confused? Okay fine. I'm killing more characters off. THERE I SAID IT. Of course, this would be the time when you'd smack yourself in the face, and say to me. "NO! DON'T KILL MORE OF YOUR CHARACTERS OFF!" To which my response is: (By the way, if that offended you, I'm really sorry, I was just joking, I swear.) Quite tragic, isn't it? But come on, guys. I didn't see the Battle of Hogwarts for myself, but I'm pretty sure about 50% of the students had tickets to the Afterlife. Seriously. At the end of this, only 25% of my characters at the beginning are still gonna be alive. Besides, one of the pros of this is, more room for new characters! :D Here's how it's gonna go down: Alright, so right now, everyone's at Liam's funeral, which by the way, has been giving me some serious feels. Now let me ask you a question: which is worse-being attacked by Death Eaters during a funeral or being attacked by Death Eaters during a funeral? I thought so. So, of course, overnight, Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters, and makes plans to attack them the following day. Boom. All the Death Eaters-Levi, Calvin, Tony, everyone (I actually think we may need a few more Death Eaters for this occasion.) just come charging in, and just casually interrupt the funeral. And obviously, nobody at Hogwarts was expecting guests at this party, so they're not really sure what to expect. But then, the Death Eaters part, and in comes a cute little cat. Everyone's like: "Awwww, look at the kitten...", but Dylan, Rose, and Freddie are like: "Wait, isn't that the cat that Voldemort possessed?" This is soon proven to be true, as this adorable kitty transforms into none other than Tom Riddle himself. Voldemort goes up to McGonnagall, and demands she hand the school over to him, or the Death Eaters attack the students and staff. McGonnagall immediately says no, so the Death Eaters fulfill the promise for their Master, and start shooting spells. So Hogwarts fights back, with help from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, but it's clear by the amount of Death Eaters, that Hogwarts is outnumbered. And, unfortunately, some of the students get killed by Death Eaters. Among those are: *Staci *Maxfield *Jeremy *and Shelia Yep. Four students, in the blink of an eye, dead. Please, the more brutal murders are yet to come. After Hogwarts is overrun by the Death Eaters, Voldemort tells McGonnagall that she has until Harry's birthday, July 31st(?), to hand the school over to him, or they attack again. He and the Death Eaters then leave. ---- (Casually sings 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea in the background) Okay, so there you have it. Thoughts on this idea? Will it get in the way of the storyline too much? Feel like I'm just coming up with random excuses to kill characters off? Let me know down in the comments! :D Category:Blog posts